GMAD: Songs That Fit
by DarkAngel089
Summary: Formerly known as LanternLover23. Dark (explained in story) and Lantern decide to have each GMAD member sing a song they feel hits them. GMAD members choose. Enjoy the first chapter, a Lantern and Dark duet! (GMAD story) T for swearing that might be in songs.
1. All About Me (Dark And Lantern)

**This is an idea I had stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get it out. PM me the song you feel "fits" you. For me and others that have already decided- Thorn (Monster by Imagine Dragons), Mal (I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan [best song ever!]), Me (yes I can come out of DarkAngel89) (Fight Song by Rachel Platten), and DarkAngel (Dark) (Monster by Skillet.) This chapter a duo done by me and Dark: All About Me by Matt Dusk. (look it up)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALL ABOUT ME BY MATT DUSK I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG**

* * *

Dark had gathered all of the members of GMAD in the main hall, where he had used magic to create a stage and microphone atop the stage.

"SINGING CONTEST!" he yelled in Lantern's voice. Dream blinked. "Why do you sound like Lantern? Is it because you can be the same person?"

"Yup." then he said, "Watch this." and in a blinding flash of light Lantern was standing next to him.

Everyone's mouth dropped. "Did you just-"

"LANTERN!" yelled Phoenix in surprise. She thought her friend was _dead,_ she thought her friend was _gone._ Yet here she was … holding a waffle in one hand … in front of her.

 _ **Later after some explaining...**_

"So, you and Lantern can become separate sometimes?" summed up 3P. Dark and Lantern nodded.

"You're back!" said 3P, poking Lantern to see if she was real.

"Anyway, as I said, singing contest!" said Lantern and Dark said at the exact same time.

"Cool, but why do you keep talking at the same time?" asked Zilla.

"Natural reflex." they answered in unison, shrugging. "We usually share the same body and voice so… " They looked at each other. "Okay you're going to have to stop doing that." "STOP!" "STOP!" "STO- mmph!" Dark covered Lantern's mouth with his hand and a deadpan look on his face. Lantern glared at him.

"Anyway, we're going first!" said Dark.

"Pick a song that fits you!" added Lantern before they headed to the stage to sing.

 ** _Once onstage…_**

They both grabbed a microphone and got ready.

"Uh.. we're going to be singing All About Me by-" Lantern started.

"-Matt Dusk as a duo. Enjoy." finished Dark.

 _"What a fine mess I got myself into this time,"_ Lantern sang.

 _"Who'd have thought a guy like me would crumble?"_ sang Dark.  
 _"I'm sure that not a soul would ever guess that,"_ added Lantern.  
 _"I'm finding it hard to even stumble."_ finished Dark.

 _"I used to think that I was strong_  
 _I used to think the world revolved around me_  
 _Never thought that I was wrong_  
 _And this big foot doll almost drowned me,"_ sang Lantern loudly and pretty well even though in the past she'd given the impression she was a bad singer.

 _"But I'm breaking out of my routine_  
 _And about time that I come clean_  
 _And it's all good and it's all new_  
 _Let's re-introduce myself to you,"_ sang Dark, and they even danced a little as they did so.

 _"No trouble that I'm in_  
 _There's no way that I can't win_  
 _And a good man I will be_  
 _Once I learn it's not all about me,"_ Lantern sang, drowning in the lyrics she felt fit her.

 _"There was a day when the walls were covered with my face_  
 _Walking through, you'd think it was my mother's_  
 _There was not a single hair out of place_  
 _One eyebrow just a little bit higher than the other,"_ Dark sang in distaste as he felt this part fit Lantern more but since they were the same person…

 _"I used to think that I was cool_  
 _I used to think the world was for the taking_  
 _Going to a brand new school_  
 _Look at all the friends I'm making!"_ they both gestured the GMAD.

 _'"Cuz I'm breaking out of my routine_  
 _And about time that I come clean_  
 _And it's all good and it's all new_  
 _Let's re-introduce myself to you,"_ they sang yet again in perfect unison.

 _"No trouble that I'm in_  
 _There's no way that I can't win_  
 _And a good man I will be_  
 _Once I learn it's not all about me,"_ they both paused for the music that started to play.

 _"Myself and I, yes, we made a deal_  
 _To become a better man_  
 _So throw away the books_  
 _And just do it by feel,"_ went Lantern, knowing it fit.

 _"'Cuz I'm breaking out of my routine_  
 _And about time that I come clean_  
 _And it's all good and it's all new_  
 _Let's re-introduce myself to you,"_ sang Dark, and they intertwined their fingers, back to back.

 _"No trouble that I'm in_  
 _There's no way that I can't win_  
 _And a good man I will be_  
 _Once I learn it's not all about me…_  
 _Breaking out of my routine_  
 _And about time that I come clean_  
 _And it's all good and it's all new_  
 _Let's re-introduce myself to you_  
 _No trouble that I'm in_  
 _There's no way that I can't win_  
 _And a good man I will be_  
 _Once I learn it's not all about me,"_ with that they both finished, and Dark dropped the mic and Lantern picked up glaring at him. "Dude that's expensive!" she hissed.

Then she disappeared into a flash of light that phased into Dark with her last words being, "I'll be back."

Dark filled the awkward silence that was starting to plague the hall. "Who's next?"

* * *

 **PM me the song you feel fits you, GMAD members. And if you're confused- let me catch you up to speed. Dark is the reincarnation of Lantern but sometimes she can leave his body. When she's not she's a voice inside his head.**

 **SERIOUSLY PM ME SONGS THAT FIT YOU PEOPLEZ**


	2. I'm Just A Kid (Mal)

**New chappie. Review! This chapter: Mal, Lantern's little bro.**

* * *

"MY TURN!" yelled someone from the back and everyone turned around. A young boy who appeared be 10 years old who seemed to be a grey haired werewolf with three tails ran up the front.

"And you are?…" asked Dream.

"Lantern's little half brother!" he said cheerily, poking her in the arm.

"Oh, I read about you in her origin story!" exclaimed Wish, smiling. She patted him on the shoulder.

"KAWAII!" screamed Dream, hugging the life out of Malcolm. (full name) Wish sighed and pulled off her sister. "Excuse her. Just go up and sing. Do your thing, kid." Mal glared at her at 'kid' and she frowned in a 'Sorry' way. He climbed up on the stage (he was pretty short) and grabbed the mic. He didn't even say what song he was going to be singing. He just started.

 _"I woke up, it was 7_  
 _Waited 'til 11_  
 _Just to figure out that no one would call_  
 _I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_  
 _What's another night all alone?"_ everyone frowned. He had Lantern, didn't he. And the GMAD. Mal on the other hand was referring to his years spent immortal alone.

 _"When you're spending everyday on your own_  
 _And here it goes,"_ which only caused more confusion.

 _"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_  
 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_  
 _Having more fun than me!"_ Mal sang.

 _"And maybe when the night is dead,_  
 _I'll crawl into my bed_  
 _Staring at these 4 walls again_  
 _I'll try to think about the last time_  
 _I had a good time_  
 _Everyone's got somewhere to go,"_ he glared thinking some people who had turned him down when he wanted to help them. They weren't part of the GMAD though...

 _"And they're gonna leave me here on my own_  
 _And here it goes,"_ The GMAD felt slightly guilty realizing half of them hadn't even known who he was until he said, "MY TURN!"

 _"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_  
 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_  
 _Having more fun than me!_  
 _What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ Everyone in the audience felt slightly discomforted at a 10 year old using the F word.

 _"Don't fit in with anybody_

 _How did this happen to me?_  
 _Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_  
 _And every night is the worst night ever_  
 _I'm just a kid [repeat x5]_  
 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_  
 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_  
 _Nobody wants to be alone in the world." '_ Nobody does.' thought Dream and Wish noticing Mal was thinking the same thing.

 _"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_  
 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_  
 _Nobody wants to be alone in the world_  
 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_  
 _Having more fun than me tonight,"_ Mal sang. 'Yup' thought Phoenix. 'When in doubt add the word Tonight to the end of your sentences.'

 _"I'm all alone tonight_  
 _Nobody cares tonight_  
 _Cause I'm just a kid tonight,"_ Cue mic drop. An indignant yell from Dark- "HEY THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE PEOPLE!" in Lantern's voice- when he came down people congratulated him for his good singing. However when someone (cough 3P) said he had a good voice for a 10 year old he glared so hard at her she almost fainted, but she wasn't weak, not at all, so she didn't back down.

"I'm 12," he hissed, annoyed at his short height before stomping out of the hall. 'That kid can throw some serious shade.' thought Phoenix.

"Drama~" said Dark in a sing song voice. "Who's next?"

* * *

 **That's all for now, ya'll. Next, is THORN, LANTERN'S MANIAC COUSIN! Oh this should be good.**


	3. Monster by Skillet (DarkAllister)

**I said it would be Thorn's turn this chapter but it's actually Dark. If you wanna know what he looks like: messy black hair that covers one eye, shown eye dark green, black unzipped jacket over plain white T shirt, dark grey jeans, white sneakers and silvery white angel wings tipped with black at the end of each feather.**

* * *

No one had noticed Dark had sneaked up to the stage (invisibility!) and when popped out of nowhere and yelled, "WAFFLES!" into the microphone, getting everyone's attention. He coughed. "I'm singing Monster by Skillet."

 _"The secret side of me_  
 _I never let you see_  
 _I keep it caged_  
 _But I can't control it_  
 _So stay away from me_  
 _The beast is ugly_  
 _I feel the rage_  
 _And I just can't hold it,"_ he sang, catching most of the GMAD members by surprise. Minus the wings he looked like a completely ordinary.

 _"It's scratching on the walls_  
 _In the closet, in the halls_  
 _It comes awake_  
 _And I can't control it,"_ at this he started to change. Literally. His hair was turning white at a nail bitingly slow pace and his wings were started to turn black. No one questioned it. When it didn't stop they tried to get his attention to tell him but he was too focused on singing. Oh no.

 _"Hiding under the bed_  
 _In my body, in my head_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
 _Make it end!"_ Dark sang. Still completely unaware to the changes. _Allister is coming._

 _"I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become_  
 _The nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster,"_ almost completely different.

 _"My secret side I keep_  
 _Hid under lock and key_  
 _I keep it caged_  
 _But I can't control it,"_ You can say that again.

 _"Cause if I let him out_  
 _He'll tear me up_  
 _And break me down_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_  
 _Make it end!,"_ just seconds away from being fully white headed and black winged. His clothes were changing as well.

 _I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become_  
 _The nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark_  
 _It's teeth are razor sharp_  
 _There's no escape for me_  
 _It wants my soul,_  
 _It wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream_  
 _Maybe it's just a dream_  
 _Or maybe it's inside of me_  
 _Stop this monster!,"_ and guess who's out? Allister! An evil alternate self of Dark! And for some reason he keeps singing.

 _"I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become_  
 _The nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,_  
 _It's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I'm gonna lose control_  
 _Here's something radical_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster [4x]"._ With that, the song ended. Everyone was freaking out. Where had Dark gone? The white headed boy looked a lot like him yet different. Dark had a unzipped black jacket over a white shirt. This guy had a white jacker over a black shirt.

His shown eye was also red, his hair was white and his wings were black, all tipped with white.

With a non human screech, the Dark look alike spread his wings and flew up into the celling where it crashed. From that hole he created he flew away.

The hall was silent.

When Dark got back, he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, he'll be gone for quite awhile. Everyone, meet Allister, Dark's evil alternate self! Will be included in, "Out With The Old And In With The New"**


End file.
